Legacies
by Green Gallant
Summary: Batman takes the team to a superhero's funeral to teach them their not invincible. Conner ends up learning another lesson from an ex-sidekick that he shouldn't give up on the Man of Steel. Male bonding between characters.
1. A Hero's Rite

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back wtih another story. This is something I whipped up a while back, hope you guys like it. _

_**'Legacies'**_

_**Valhalla Cemetary**_

_**Aug. 4th**_

It was a somber day as the hero community was forced to say goodbye to one of thier own. The man buried before them was a relatively minor hero in his own right, but a hero nonetheless and deserved the proper sendoff. Dr. Garrett Sandford was an inexperienced man, new to the game that had somehow gained the powers and costume of the Sandman. The second man to earn the name, Sandford was able to enter the dream dimension and protect kids from their worst nightmares. Pratically useless in the real world, Sandford saw himself as a guardian of children who would die in the real world if thier dreams became too violent. Because of the extreme limitations of his powers he became trapped in the dream dimension and was driven driven mad as a result. With Sandman out of control the League was forced to enter the dream dimension and sedate him. In the end Sandford realized the extent of his madness and took his own life to their horror. Upon his death Sandford and the others were released from the dream dimension allowing him a proper burial.

Now standing at his graveside, the hero community stood quietly in reverence giving him their moment of silence. Standing amongst thier mentors in the League were Young Justice, who were being taught the consequences of hero life. The young team stood at the front with Megan in her civilian clothes looking down at the wooden casket with tears in her eyes. Superboy quietly placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him and saw a brief glimpse of a smile as she wiped her eye. The minister closed his bible and started to pray for the deceased. They bowed their heads and a moment later the service was concluded. As they started to depart Wonder Woman looked back at the team who were standing before the coffin.

"Do you think it was wise to bring them out here?" she asked Batman.

"They have to know what will happen if they arent careful. I know I come off a bit rough, but they have to know the full consequences of hero life. We dont always win, any one of us could be in that casket. They have to be faced with mortality so we dont end up burying them before they're time." he said softly.

"I hope you know what your doing Bruce. They're still just kids." she said before walking off. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes before looking back at her.

"So do I." he whispered.

Megan cupped her hand over his left elbow as she continued to stand before the coffin.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Wally said trying to get her mind off it.

The team trudged off as the coffin was left to accept its fate while Robin remained behind.

"I just think its sad you know? That it ended like that." she said.

"I know but what can you do?" Wally asked.

"These things happen, we're no different than cops or any other rescue personal." Superboy said rather callious. Megan looked back at him but didnt return the glance as he kept walking forward.

"Batman wanted to show us that we're not always in control of a situation. He was using that to instill that point in us." Kaldur said.

"But at the same time its not something we should dwell on. Sandman was just one of the more unfortunate cases." Superboy interjected.

"That's what I was about to say. Hey has anybody seen Rob?" Kid Flash asked.

The Boy Wonder remained as he was infront of the grave of the second Sandman and stood there looking at the stone across from it bearing the name of the first.

_Wesley Bernard 'Wes' Dodds_

_The Sandman_

_'The Grainy Gladiator'_

_Gone But Not Forgotten_

"Hey Rob!" Kid Flash yelled. Robin snapped out of his daze and looked back at the team as they approached him.

"Oh hey guys." he told them.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"No reason. This is a cemetary of superheroes I was just thinking about what some of these guys must have been like." he answered looking back at the tombstones of the two Sandmen. With the most recent one now reading _'Sandman II'_ on his grave.

Wally placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on this place is starting to give me the creeps." he said pulling him away.

"Wally!" Megan said keeping her voice down.

"You should have more respect. This is a resting place for those that came before us." Kaldur added looking across the plain at the monuments to other superheroes.

"We should be getting back, we're invited to the funeral dinner at the Watchtower." Superboy said before walking off.

As they left the scene, the tomb of Garrett Sandford had another honor bestowed upon it underneath his heroic name.

_Dr. Garrett Sandford Ph.D_

_Sandman II_

_'The Guardian of Children's Dreams'_

On a Watchtower a while later, the various heroes conversed and reminicenced on the Sandman legacy, and the brief and ultimately tragic tenure of his successor. With the costumes of both Sandmen enshrined in glass cases with a collection of heroes standing before both. The former was from a bigone era, consisting of a green business suit with a dark cloak draped over the shoulders, with a matching green fedora and antique gasmask. While the latter belonging to Sandford was a bright yellow jumpsuit with red gloves, boots, trunks and yellow and red cowled mask, along with a bright red cape and big red hourglass on his chest.

"How could someone wear a costume that ugly?" Conner said from the buffet table.

"Honestly I never understood that myself." a twenty-something said standing next to him. Conner's eyes widened as he turned and looked back at the young man.

"Sorry, I shouldnt have said out loud." he apologised.

"You should have seen the one the original Sandman wore for a while." the man told him nonchalant.

"You were his sidekick werent you?" he asked. The man nodded.

"I am, Wes Dodds was like a father to me. I hate to say it now but when I was growing up with him I was known as Sandy the Golden Boy. I used to wear this redicilious costume that was the same color scheme as Garrett's. I never really thought about it. It was fun while it lasted though. Sorry I havent introduced myself." he said looking back at him.

"Your Sanderson Hawkins arent you?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah I guess my old nickname still stands. That was sort of the thing back then, your mentor would just give you a name on the spot. Some of us, that nickname became your codename. Kind of a halfassed thing to do, but it worked." he said earning a chuckle from Conner.

"I guess I sort of lucked out then." he muttered.

"So then answer me this, if your the sidekick of the original Sandman how are you..." Conner started to trail off.

"Still young? You catch on fast, there was an accident a few years back that turned me into something...Wes did everything he could. I was turned into a silicon monster in the 40s, Dodds put me in cryostatis to stop my rampage until he could find a cure. And I remained that way for several years. Eventually I was broken out of cryostatis and found I could control my powers. But you know in all that time I was never mad at him, because I knew he was trying to help me." he said.

"You seem to have a better relationship with your mentor than I do." Conner told him.

Sanderson raised an eyebrow at the young man next to him.

"I was created by Superman's DNA, I was made to be a weapon...Kal-El wants nothing to do with me." he said.

"He's probably still having trouble processing it all. I mean they did manage to steal his genetics. In a way that's like meeting the son he never knew about. I'll be honest if I was him I wouldnt know how I'd react to that either. Just give him a chance I'm sure its all pretty jarring to him...just like it is for you." he told him.

Superboy looked down at the buffet table before them.

"I guess your right. So what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" Sandy asked.

"Well now that Garrett's gone, do you plan on...?" he trailed unsure how to phrase it.

"Taking the mantle? The soil hasnt even settled on his grave yet, but no I dont think so." he answered.

"Why not?" he asked. Sanderson paused for a moment as he tried to sum up an answer.

"Its sort of complicated. I mean Wes was a great mentor and all dont get me wrong, but at the same time I'd like to strike out on my own. I'll always be part of the Sandman legacy, but I'm not sure I want that right now." he answered.

"I understand." said Conner.

"Just because your someone's sidekick doesnt mean you have to take up thier cosutme once their gone. Because I'd kind of like to know that I earned it, and not have it thrust upon me because someone says so." the twenty-something added.

"Hmm. So then what do you call yourself?" the Boy of Steel asked.

"Well obviously if anyone called me Sandy the Golden Boy nowadays they'd get thier butt handed to them. I havent really settled on a name as of yet, so for now I'm just Sand." he told him.

"Guess your destined to have some part of it as your name." Conner mused, the older man chuckled.

"Eh I guess your right. You know the one good thing is that I'm not just limited to my sand powers anymore either." he told him.

"Your powers have evolved." said Conner.

"I guess you could say that. I can control rocks and soil now along with my sand monster form. Its kind of funny when I was a kid I didnt even have powers. I guess there's a reason for everything then." Sandy noted.

"Hmm. Guess so." Conner chuckled.

"Well it was nice meeting you Conner." Sandy said shaking his hand.

"You too." he replied.

"Best of luck to you." Sanderson added before leaving the buffett table.

"Yeah...I'm gonna need it." he muttered before looking back at Superman who stood next to the costume exhibit with the rest of the League founders.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? For a while now I wanted to write a fic that dealt with the Sandman chraracters. The original along with Sandy Hawkins are from the Golden Age of Comics of the '30s & 40s. Meaning they were some of the earliest superheroes to appear in comics. The second Sandman was a minor and forgettable character created in the 70s but for some reason I wanted to include him. Anyway I thought it be nice to show Conner having a male bonding moment with another former sidekick. That and I think Sanderson is a cool character. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Legends of the Past

_Author's Note: Well this is somethign I never thought I'd finish. I've had this on the back burner for about two months now. I dont know why I just think writing about the early superheroesis kind of intrestring. Let me know what you think. _

**Legacies **

**Chapter 2**

**Legends of the Past**

As Sanderson left the buffet table, Superboy looked across the room at his father/reluctant mentor. Taking his words to heart, Conner gathered himself and slowly made his way over to where the Man of Steel was standing with the other League members. His back was turned to him so that meant that he could catch him by suprise. Wonder Woman was the first to notice his presence and quietly watched him approach his dad from over Clark's shoulder while he was still talking to Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern. Conner steadied his nerves as best he could as he made his way up to the Man of Steel when the others noticed his presence. Conner cleared his throat as his dad turned to face him.

"S-Superman...do you mind if we talk?" he asked softly.

Hal and J'onn started to back away from Clark so he wouldnt have an excuse to bail. It was apparent to all the founders how tenious his relationship with Conner was and how badly this was needed. Wonder Woman and Batman however didnt budge and he could feel his colleges' eyes boring into the back of his head as the tension built. Diana finally nudged his back forcing him a step toward Conner who looked back at him with hopeful eyes. Clark cleared his throat and finally answered.

"Um...sure." he said uneasy. A smile brightened the boy's face.

"Great." he replied.

"There's a museaum opening tomorrow morning in Washington, D.C. why dont we meet there?" Clark replied. Conner's eyes widened in shock and disappointment but did his best to mask it, averting his eyes from him.

"Um, sure...okay." he muttered.

"Its the new museaum for superheroes I'll be covering for the Daily Planet but we can make a day of it. How does that sound?" he asked. His downcast eyes looked back at him.

"Promise?" he asked. Superman looked back at his colleges daring him to say otherwise.

"I promise." he replied. His protege nodded accepting it.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said before walking away.

"Yeah...see ya." said Clark.

"You mean it?" Hawkman asked him. Superman looked back at the hero but said nothing.

"Clark I know this is difficult but you really need to be there for him. He needs his father." Flash told him as Superboy walked away from the group, his super hearing hanging on every word. The Man of Steel frowned as he gazed at his retreating form.

"I guess I better get ready for tomorrow then." he said.

The funeral dinner finally dispersed later that evening as the heroes went thier seperate ways. That night Clark sat in his apartment mulling over his deal with the young boy. Everyone in the League had been getting on his case about not talking to the boy. It was a conversation he admittedly hoped he never have, but as the days wore on he knew he was just dodging the subject. They didnt know what it was like, how we felt. They didnt have this problem, they had _sidekicks_ not _sons_. He sat down on the foot of his bed laying his forehead in the palm of his hand. He knew that if he broke his promise this time, he'd never hear the end of it. Looking across his bed over to his nightstand was a picture of his parents, groaned and reached across the bed.

At the Kent family farm in Smallville a telephone could be heard ringing outside the house. It was evening in Kansas as his mother picked up the phone sitting on the table in the living room.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mom? It's me."

"Oh hello Clark, how are things? Its been a while." she greeted warmly.

"Fine mom. Actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Um, I'm not sure how to say this but...I've recently come across...a son." he admitted.

His mother was sipping tea in the easychair and stopped upon hearing his last sentence. The elderly mother raised an eyebrow and calmly sat down her cup.

"I see. So I take it that you and Lois are..."

"No it's not like that. It's a little more complicated." he tried to explain rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Oh? Is there someone else Clark?" she asked reserving judgement.

"No it's...ugh. I'm not quite sure how to say it. Mom I've been cloned, someone got ahold of my genetic material I'm not sure how and created a younger version of me called Superboy." he said finally spilling it.

His mom on the other end was genuinely alarmed when she heard this holding both hands to the phone and was silent for a few moments. Her expression softened a bit as she processed this information.

"Mom?" Clark asked.

"That is different. So they got it from Superman." she finally stated. He sat down on the foot of his bed relieved she answered.

"Yeah...and I'm not sure what to do about it." he said.

"It? You met the boy?" Martha replied.

"Yeah...I have." he muttered.

"Well I understand your confusion Clark but you cant be afraid of him." she told him. Her son rolled his eyes as he laid back on the bed.

"Now your just sounding like the others." he said annoyed.

"How much interaction have you had with him?" she asked. Her son looked at the window and didnt answer, but his mother knew all too well what he was saying.

"I see. Clark...I know this must scare you to death. But you cant keep avoiding him, your going to have to make contact with him eventually." she told him.

"I know and I already have. I told him he could come with me to the superhero museaum opening tomorrow morning." he said.

"Well then you better keep your promise. We raised you better than that." she replied on his end.

"Dont remind me. It's just...he's a good kid, at least...I hope he is." he trailed off as he sat up.

"He came from you Clark, he must be good." she reminded him as he stood and faced the bay window of his apartment.

"He was bred to replace me mom. That's what he was made for...that's what...bothers me." he mumbled the last part as he gazed crestfallen on the streets below. Again there was silence on his mother's end as she struggled to find the words to encourage her son.

"Bring him by the farm when your done with your tour. I'd like to meet him." she said.

"Yes mom." he said as he stood at the window.

"I love you Clark." she told him.

"I love you too." he replied.

"Good night dear." she added.

"Good night." he said.

The next morning Superboy showed up bright and early awaiting Clark in civilain dress as he showed up at the front entrance to the new museaum. Unfortunatly for Clark, Conner had no other clothes showing up in his Superboy costume while Clark wore his regular blue trenchcoat and fedora. Conner didnt seem to bothered while Clark was mortified but did his best to hide it as he walked up to him.

"Dont you have anything else to wear?" he asked.

"I had a jacket but it was destroyed a while back." he shrugged while his father grimaced grabbing the front of his fedora.

At that moment a little boy had caught sight of Superboy's 'S' symbol and grabbed his hand jerking on it while Conner was looking at his father.

"Hey mister! Where did you get that T-shirt?" the little boy asked.

"Um...I made it." he lied.

"Are you a fan of Superman?" the boy asked.

"Uh sure. Yeah, you like it?" he smiled.

"I think it's cool! Black's my favorite color." he told him.

"Well all right." he added before the boy raced off to his mom.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want a black Superman shirt!" he told his mother jiggling her hand like he did Conner's.

"We'll see if we can find one sweetie." she told him.

"He said that he made it." the boy told her. The mother smiled at her son prompting her to come over to them catching Conner by suprise.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but how did you make that shirt?" she asked kindly. The woman had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and was five years older than Conner.

"Uh, I uh..." he stammered for an answer before Clark stepped in.

"They sell iron on patches. You can get them anywhere." he told her.

"Oh well thank you. Are you guys together? You look sort of alike." the woman noted.

The guys looked at each other suprised she made the connection so fast.

"Um, he's my uh...he's my dad." Conner told her a move that notably shocked his 'father'.

Because Clark himself hadnt thought that Conner regarded him as such. Indeed he had hoped that the Boy of Steel only saw him as a mentor like his teammates in Young Justice. Only to learn that they're relationship was more complicated than either of them thought. A thought that sobered Clark as he stood looking back at the young man infront of him.

"Come on let's get inside." he said as they walked past.

Once inside the newly opened museaum they were greeted by the first and most obvious exhibit, a giant statue honoring the seven founding members of the Justice League of America. The pair made thier first stop as they stood infront of the monument showing Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter standing side by side, with Superman in the very middle. Looking past the Justice League display was one of Green Arrow kneeling ready to shoot and expanded outward to other heroes with thier own exhibits. Clark and Conner explored the museaum further seeing one of Red Tornado hovering above them using his cyclonic powers from his hands and waist. An exhibit in the back corner had Wonder Woman balanced on one leg with her arms held out with a flirty smile and colored glitter lining the adjacent wall and ceiling of her exhibit. While beneath her statue were weapons and artifacts from her home country of Themyscria alongside additional cardboard standees of the Amazon.

Another one of the Flash had him rushing forward on his pedistal, but also featured a wall with images of him racing by and even has smaller figures of him beating the likes of Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master and Captain Cold. The one behind Flash featured Aquaman standing on top of a wave with arms folded and his gold trident by his side. Behind the wave statue of Aquaman was a smaller one of Aqualad crouched partway down with his arms held out. It was then he looked back and saw the lifesized statue of Kid Flash back at the Scarlet Speedster exhibit.

Superboy frowned as he looked at them realizing they already had statues of themselves in the museaum. Making thier way further back they came across the Batman one, with the Dark Knight crouched on a rooftop with a plethora of his enemies in various poses below him with the Batsignal shining overhead.

"You like what you see so far?" Clark asked as they continued walking.

"Sure." he muttered.

"Come on there's something I want to show you." he told him.

They made thier way past the Green Lantern exhibit showing Hal Jordan flying over the Corps. A small collection of strange looking Lanterns from other worlds included John Stewart, Earth's other GL. Along with one that resembled a dog, shauzner to be precise and a large pig-like alien that towered over the others and had his fist in the air. Walking past exhibits of other League members like Hawkman who was suspended from the ceiling with mace in hand with Hawkgirl hovering beneath him. A statue of Black Canary caught Conner's eye as he walked by showing her in a boxing stance with a smirk. He chuckled a bit seeing her statue and followed Clark into another wing of the building featuring heroes he'd never seen before. A look of suprise and awe drew across his face as he came into the room.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"These are the heroes from yesteryear Conner. The first generation of superheroes to ever walk the earth." Clark said facing him from infront of the main exhibit.

Conner looked around in amazement at the dozens of hero statues he'd never seen before.

"The men and women before you are the Justice Society of America the world's first superteam and the League's direct predecessors. As well as your own." Superman told him.

He turned his attention back to Clark who had gone into his more assertive Man of Steel voice and stance with hands akimbo as he started to list off it's members.

"Jay Garrick the original Flash." he said.

Jay's statue was in the middle showing a man in a red sweatshirt with a yellow lightning bolt across his chest, and wearing blue trousers, with simular bolts along the legs, red bucaneer boots and a winged silver discus shaped helmet after the Roman god Mercury.

"Alan Scott the first Green Lantern."

The one next to Jay was a fair haired man in a red sweatshirt with a realistic lantern symbol against a yellow circle, and featured a black and yellow cape with a large upturned collar, green pants, red boots and violet domino mask, holding a green Power Lantern by his side.

"The original Atom, Al Pratt. The first nuclear powered superhero." Superman told him.

Atom's statue stood in the middle of the room and was the first one Conner noticed showing a man in a yellow t-shirt with a blue cowl covering his entire face and cape, along with brown pants and arm bands with red boots.

"The list goes on including lesser known heroes such as Hourman, who could have superhuman strength for 60 minutes. Wildcat a brawler who helped train Batman and Black Canary early in thier careers. Starman a brilliant physicist who created an anti gravity rod derived from the stars themselves. Doctor Mid-Nite the first blind superhero who could operate in complete darkness. Mister Terriffic a renassiance man who turned to heroics when he conquerored every other challenge in life. And there are some your already familar with." his father told him.

"Doctor Fate." he said.

"And Sandman, he was one of the founding members of the JSA along with Sandy the Golden Boy. The young man you spoke with yesterday." Clark said, Conner nodded.

"I know, he told me all about it. So is this all you wanted to show me?" Conner asked.

"Not exactly, there's one more exhibit I want you to see." he said leading him into another room.

"What is it?" he asked following Clark and saw an exhibit full of WWII memorbillia including a tank, and the statues of various JSA members alongside even _more_ heroes disperced across the hall.

"Okay, now I'm really impressed. These guys have two exhibits?" Conner asked.

"This is America's second superteam. On December 7, 1941 the night of the assault on Pearl Harbor, President Franklin D. Roosevelt requested the presence of every superhero available in that era and brought forth Article X. A superhuman draft policy requiring them to band together and protect US intrests at home. At this time German sabotauge was at an all time high and required constant vigilance. But that team was brought together for another reason as well. At this point in the war Adolf Hitler had captured the Spear of Destiny and planned to use it to control the world's superheroes. As such they were not allowed to fight in the European theature for fear of this. Some of these members went against orders when they were drafted into the armed services under thier civilian identites. Al Pratt was one of these indiviuals. As a tank corpsman he was able to fight in the Battle of Berlin." Clark told him as a black and white flashback began.

He was deeply entrinched within his tank in downtown Berlin and was being bombared with shells by enemy tanks at point blank range. The inside of his hull rattled as he sat at the controls holding his own as best he could. Two other Ally tanks had already been damaged and it's occupants took cover as another shell hit just below the tank's gun blowing a large hole through it. Pratt was now the sole tank driver still in battle as he faced the odds before him. Outnumbered and outgunned he was running low on amnunition shells as they blew away the lower corner of a building behind him causing it to collapse on the disabled tank directly behind him. Pratt grit his teeth as he looked back and saw that he was trapped. Down to his last shell he quickly loaded it into the cannon as the opposition moved in. Sweat trickled down his face as he wedged his last shot in and started to pray. The opposing tank fired a shot landing directly behind him and blowing out his left tank tred from behind. He cursed and bowed his head thinking this was it. Looking down at his right hand he remembered that he still had the power and a wave of energy coursed through his hand. Making a fist he furrowed his brow and looked back at the tank standing before him. Pratt slammed his palm against the butt of the cannon charging it with energy.

The opposing tank started to move in and Pratt fired off the supercharged shell decimating the tank and everything else surrounding it. Inside one of the surviving tanks, German soldiers were shocked by the devestation caused by one salvo with the commanding officer telling them to retreat. But Pratt was ready for more as his hand radiated with energy, the tanks fell back while firing off more shots at him. Pratt rammed his hand into the barrel and fired a blast of nuclear energy from it. By now the tanks were in full retreat as planes overhead started to bomb Pratt's tank. Leaving the confines of his vehicle he lifted his own tank above his head and threw it in the air at the planes, clipping the wing of one while destroying another.

With his tank destroyed he made his way through the streets of Berlin in his army uniform. The airplane he took out earlier crashed into a building behind him and exploded as he left the scene. On the otherside of the block Allied soldiers scrambled to figure out what the hell was going on with all those blasts. And how a freakin tank could fly into the air like that. It didnt take long for any of them to figure out they must have a hero in thier midst.

"Wow that guy sounds badass." Conner said.

"He was. Next to Wildcat they say he was one of the toughest superheroes of his day." Clark told him.

"I'd believe it. So what happened then?" he asked.

"He continued through Berlin in his army uniform. Germans didnt know who or what they were dealing with..." he trailed off as the flashback continued.

The display of his terrifying might had them running scared as they retreated further back into the city while Pratt continued on his own. A German soldier caught sight of him and shot at him, Pratt grabbed a smashed brick and threw it at the man nailing him in the shoulder across the street. Further up the road a group of German soldiers were huddled together with guns drawn as they awaited the oncoming threat only to see Pratt emerge from the smoke in his Atom uniform. The soldiers opened fire on him as he dodged to the side and outran the bullets trailing him as he raced towards them. They continued firing trying to kill him as Atom's right fist started to energize and leaped before punching the street sending out a pulse that caused the street to cave in towards the German soldiers and swallow them whole.

"So was Atom the only superhero in Germany at the time?" Conner asked.

"No he wasnt by this time the rest of the Squad already learned where he was and tried to find him before it was too late." Clark answered.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"The legend goes that he eventually made his way to Hitler's fortress and attempted to take him out." Superman told him.

"Did he?" he inquired.

"No one's sure, according to most accounts he did face Hitler in his war room along with the high command. It's said he used the Spear of Destiny to control him. Some say it didnt work, others say he was too stubborn or even too enraged to be controlled by Hitler. What transpired in that room is anyone's guess. What is know is that he blew it to bits. And it's widely assumed that he powered up and used himself as a bomb to defeat Hitler, but this is speculation at best." Clark said.

"But I thought history said that Hitler claimed suicide in a bunker at the end of WWII? And if that's the case then how could he survive the blast?" Conner asked. He looked back at the boy sternly before answering.

"The Atom survived the blast, and your right. It turned out the Hitler he confronted at his base was really an advanced robot." Superman told him.

"A robot? How could that even be possible?" he asked.

"No one knows." Clark shook his head. His son sighed taking it all in.

"Hitler created a robot of himself to serve as a distraction. So that means the spear was lost then right?" he replied. Clark pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to make sense of it himself.

"It's hard to say, history says that Hitler was obsessed with the Spear of Longinus so it's unlikely he'd let it out of his sight even with a robot. There are some conspiracy theroists that say it was a fake along with the robot which may explain why it didnt work on Atom. Or even if the spear had powers to start with. It's one of those mysteries that may never be solved." Clark explained.

"Hmm. So who are these other guys?" he asked changing the subject. His dad looked up and saw another group of heroes bunched together on a platform.

"They're the Freedom Fighters, an offshoot of the All Star Squad that operated around the same time as them." he answered.

The group depicted were four men and a woman all huddled together ready to fight. A man in a white containment suit stood at the forefront, with a man dressed as Uncle Sam standing behind his right shoulder, behind him was a woman with black hair in a yellow one piece swimsuit and green cape, while on the left was one man dressed head to toe in a yellow jumpsuit with a finned cowl, and a forth man flying over them wearing black pants with blue briefs, barechested with a blue sash and a glider-like cape attached to his wrists.

"Human Bomb, Uncle Sam, Phantom Lady, The Ray, Black Condor and Doll Man." he said naming them in order of appearance.

"Doll Man?" he questioned.

His dad pointed to reveal a knee high figure standing infront of Human Bomb wearing a blue leotard with black leggings that came down to his knees and a red cape.

"Oh." Conner added.

"Come on there's still plenty more of this place to see. And I have an article to write." he said patting him on the back. Conner remained where he was as his father started to walk off.

"Hey, when we get done...can we get something to eat?" he requested. A smile formed on his dad's face as he looked back at him.

"Sure." he nodded.

"Thank you." he said softly and smiled.

"Maybe this wasnt such a bad thing after all." his dad mused.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I dont think anyone expect me to update this. and to be honest I thought I was done too but ever since the JSA were mentioned in YJ I've developed this facination in wanting to write about them. Word of God aka the creator says that most of the JSA are either deceased or retired but we have seen at least two of them in the series. The most obvious one being Doctor Fate. The other one being Jay Garrick the orignal Flash who's birthday they're celebrating in 'Downtime'. My guess is the ones that are dead in the comics are dead in the series. Anyway I've toyed with an idea for quite a while about them traveling back in time and meeting up with the Golden Age heroes. What would you think of seeing that? Let me know what you think guys. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	3. Superman & Superboy

_Author's Note: I sepnt a litlte time working on this one. I get the sneaking suspicion that the 'history lesson' in the last chapter may have driven off most of my readers. Since these are characters most of the fandom arent familar with. And admittedly it got a little tiresome writing about thier costume descriptions among other things. Point is there were a lot of them when comics were first starting out. Anyway I thought I'd go in a little different route to win em back. A quick note my spell check is down so yeah. Let me know what you think. _

**_Legacies_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Superman & Superboy_**

Leaving the All Star Squadron and Justice Society wing of the museaum Conner and Clark made thier way back to the main exhibit hall as they came into the entrance way Clark stopped short. His son not paying attention looked up at him and then across the way to see Lex Luthor standing infront of the Superman exhibit with arms crossed and a look of disgust on his face as he stood infront of the curator.

"What's up?" Conner asked. His dad narrowed his eyes at Lex.

"Let's see what he wants." he said making his way towards him.

The Superman exhibit featured a towering statue of the man in blue with fists akimbo. Above the statue of Superman was the planet Krypton exploding as a large green bursting sphere with a small silver rocket escaping it's reach. To the left of the massive Superman statue was a giant 'S' shield along with smaller figures of Superman in his adventures, one of which included him flying Lois Lane off to saftey. Conner of course had heard of Lex Luthor through his G-gnome infused education, and it seemed as though the source of the beef was a statue of Superman and Luthor facing each other.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Luthor?" Clark asked pleasantly as he approached him.

Luthor spun to face him nostrils flaring and his teeth bared before throwing his arm towards the offending statue.

"This slanderous piece of junk right here!" he barked. Clark maintained his persona though was clearly amused to see him so flustered.

"Oh you mean this thing? Congradulations." he smiled. Luthor's face twisted into a murderous scowl as he was ready to rip the reporter's head off.

"Congradulations? Are you mad? Do you know what this does to my reputation?" he growled his silivia flying onto Clark's face. Who calmly wiped his spittle from his face and glasses before replying.

"What? A good and charitable man like you? It just means that your associated with the Man of Steel." he smiled.

"For all the wrong reasons! Which is why I am suing this museaum for libal. I'm going to have this place shut down until they remove my image from the premises. And for kicks I might even shut it down for good." he said regaining his composure.

"Afraid of a little bad press Mr. Luthor?" he inquired. The criminal businessman narrowed his eyes at him.

"You better watch yourself Kent. Or this museaum may not be the only thing that goes down for libel." he growled.

"Then I look forward to it." Clark replied with a smile.

"Laugh while you still can farm boy." Luthor growled before walking off.

"Can I quote you on that?" he replied taking out his pad and pen. Luthor grit his teeth as he walked out.

As he reached the door an enormous yellow skinned alien in a violet bodysuit landed infront of him crushing the pavement beneath his feet startling the businessman and screams erupted from within the museasum.

"Am I late for the party?" the alien bellowed.

"Who is that?" Conner asked.

"Mongul." Clark replied in a low voice.

"What the hell's Mongul?" he asked.

At the front of the museasum Lex smirked as he looked back at the soon to be destroyed museaum.

"Perfect timing." he said as Mongul started to rip open the stony facade of the building.

"One of my enemies, stall him a second." he said before racing off.

"Wait, stall him?" Conner said looking back at him but was already gone.

As people fled the museasum Clark ran towards the nearest bathroom but then saw an old phone booth as one of the displays. Seeing that people were still scattered across the halls as they ran for thier lives, he dove into the phone booth and changed into his costume emerging from it a second later. As Conner did his best to stall for time Mongul carried one of the ruptured stones from the front entrance and hurled it over Conner's head at the massive Superman statue knocking it back. Superman himself flew at Mongul at full burst nailing him in the head with a two fisted punch. Conner saved the falling statue from crushing a couple and child and set it back on it's pedistal. Mongul staggered outside and fell down the stairs that led out the front entrance landing in a heap at the bottom before rubbing his cheek.

"Heh. Not bad son of Krypton." Mongul chuckled.

"Do I even have to ask why your here?" Superman said hovering off the ground with arms crossed.

"Same reason as always Kal-El, to destroy you and everything you stand for." he said getting up.

"Such as that young boy you have with you. Who is he? A friend of yours? Or perhaps even a fan." the villain mused.

"That's none of your concern, your battle is with me Mongul." he replied in a serious tone.

"Bring it on then!" he yelled and locked his fists together above his head.

The villain slammed his fists into the ground spliting the stone staircase in two and traveled up through the building splitting it in half both inside and out. Inside people panicked as the Superman statue came crashing down on it's side while the crack traveled across the floor and brought the Hawkman statue down from the ceiling. Superman dive bombed the villain with the world's worst uppercut and sent him flying across the parking lot. The Man of Steel trailed him across through the air before plowing him into the ground with another hit. The space tyrant through through the dirt on his back before rolling over to his feet and skidded back to met him as Superman flew at him yet again. Mongul drew back his enormous fist and rammed the back of Superman's neck into the dirt. Superman recovered and tackled his midsection knocking him further back into a parked car. Mongul punched him in the back twice before being punched in the face by the face suplimented with a heat blast afterwards. The villain growled and cradled his face forcing the smashed car onto its side as Superman punched his gut, crushing the car underneath. Superman stood over him and punched him in the face once again. The Man of Steel then started to wrap the car's body around his frame before recieving an optic blast to the face and was thrown back by the attack.

Mongul broke free of his entrapment and flew at the Man of Steel pounding him into the parking lot. The villain had the upper hand as he beat Superman with both fists only for Superboy to intervene dropping in on the villain. Mongul caught sight of him and blasted him in the chest with his vision before Superman hit him back. Superman then grabbed Mongul's head with both hands and smashed it with his own disorinenting the villain before knocking him back with another punch.

"You all right?" he asked Conner. The Boy of Steel groaned sitting up.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said. Mongul picked up a car and hurled it at Conner before Superman raced and saved him.

"Time to finish this." Superman said as Mongul charged them.

Superman used his super breath on Mongul freezing the villain solid midstep and punched him shattering his icy shell. The villain toppled backwards landing on top his head at one point before landing on his back. The Man of Steel grabbed his ankle and spun him around as fast as he could to Conner's amazement while Mongul yelled. Picking up speed he turned into a tornado with the despot's scream before hurling him into space. The villain's cries continued as he left Earth as headed into the void of our Solar System.

The Man of Steel hovered just inches off the ground as his son watched laying on the ground in shock.

"That was amazing." he said. His dad smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

"Just another day at the office." he told him.

The boy's smile faded as he looked back at the museaum and saw the destruction.

"Oh man." he muttered. Superman looked over his shoulder and saw the front of the building split down the middle.

"It's ruined." Conner told him.

"Let's see how bad the damage is." he said flying toward the entrance.

The Man of Steel landed at the foot of the demolished steps followed close by Superboy and looked up to see Lex Luthor recovering at the top cradeling his head. He narrowed his eyes and glided up towards his nemesis. Luthor groaned still holding the side of his head as he looked back at him.

"Argh. Superman always a pleasure to see you." he said with faux charm.

"Spare the plesantries Luthor." he told him.

"That's a shame about the museasum isnt it? Your little monument to you and all your friends seems to ahve sustained some damage. I'm sure the insurance will cover it. Provided that there is any." he added cooly making sure to put salt in the wound.

"I only care about the saftey of those inside." Superman said in serious tone.

"Of course you do." Lex said with resentment.

"Still it seems as thought it'll be awhile before the museaum is up and running. Oh well, such things are not meant to last. I'm sure I'll be reading about it in tomorrow's paper." he added before walking off to Superman and Superboy's annoyance.

"Is he always like this?" Superboy asked.

"He does it to get under my skin. I do my best to ignore him." Clark said as he went in.

"You think he's behind it?" Conner asked.

_"Is Aquaman King of the Seas?" _the Man of Steel thought.

"I would say it's a forgone conclusion." he replied instead walking past his own damaged statue.

"Is everyone all right?" he called out to the crowd as they came out of hiding. Several people muttered their response as Superman walked towards them.

"Go check over there." he ordered Superboy.

The Teen of Steel nodded and went off to the right checking on visitors over there, while Superman tended to the others. He looked over his shoulder at Superman as he examined a young girl's arm with his x-ray vision for injuries. He didnt have all of Superman's abilities, he didnt even have heat vision yet. As he looked back to his own charges he realized how trivial his powers were in comparision. A young girl about grade school age stuck her own arm out infront of Conner's eyes bringing him back to reality and he looked cluelessly back at her.

"What's wrong?" he blinked.

"I think my arm's hurt. Can you check it for me?" she asked.

"Um, I dont have x-ray vision." he replied gently.

"But you know a broken arm when you see one right? There's other ways to tell." she told him.

"Um, all right let's see." he said as he started to feel along her arm.

"Does it hurt when I do that?" he asked looking back at her. The young girl shook her head.

"I dont feel anything broken. I mean I'm not a paramedic but I dont think you broke it. There's probably just some bruising that hasnt shown yet. You should probably get it checked out anyway." he said looking up at her.

"Thank you." she said and started off but stopped as she studied the S on his chest

"Are you his sidekick?" she asked. Superboy was a bit taken back by the question. No one had ever asked him what his position was with Superman before.

"Um...yeah I guess you can say that." he replied not sure how to answer.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Superboy." he smiled.

"Thanks Superboy." she replied softly.

"Sure." he nodded as she ran off. On the otherside of the room Superman caught wind of the conversation and looked over his shoulder at the young man and smiled while Conner went about his business unaware.

"Who is that young man over there Superman?" an elderly black woman asked.

"That's Superboy. He's my sidekick." he replied while Conner had his back turned as a smile appeared on Superboy's face.

_Author's Note: This chapter should have seriously been posted last night. I just got hung up on the last part as I wasnt sure wether or not to have Sueprman adress him as his son. It just felt it was a little too soon for that. I know I sort of promised one of my readers I'd do a time travel story. _ _Hopefully I'll get to that. Anyway I was afriad that the little history lession last chapter may have driven off alot of readers. I'm not sure if I had or not, I guess that's what I get for using characters most readers hadnt heard of. Unless you read comics or did research on them which seems to have a polorizing affect. Also do you think I should do a WWII era fic or what? Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Jonathon Kent

_Author's Note: This is a chapter I should have posted quite a while ago. I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy_

**_Legacies _**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Johnathon Kent_**

_**Kent Family Farm**_

_**Smallville, Ks. **_

Following the museaum fiasco, Clark finally made good on his word and returned home to introduce his mom to Conner. Landing on the doorstep of the old homestead standing on the front porch he watched his dad ruff his hair exasperated as he tried to figure out what he was going to tell his mother. Bracing himself he took a deep breath and looked back at Conner.

"You ready?" he asked smiling slightly.

"As I'll ever be." he replied softly. Clarked knocked on the front door and a second later his mom answered it. An older woman in her 80s smiled back at him as she stood in the doorway with a warm expression.

"Hello son." she greeted.

"Hi mom." he replied and sidestepped allowing her to see the Boy of Steel.

"This is him." he added.

Martha Kent was a slender old woman, her gray hair tied up in a bun as she looked at him fully. A look of suprise came across her face as she cupped her right cheek wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with yellow flowers, blue jeans and glasses. Conner stood rigid as he looked back at his grandmother unsure how to handle the situation and slightly gritting his teeth as she came towards him.

"Hi..." he said cautiously.

"Hello. You are a sight to see." she said cupping his face. He had every impulse to retreat from this strange woman as she examined his features.

"You have his eyes and his strong chin." she smiled as he finally broke away from her.

"Uh, thanks?" he said unsure.

"He's definantly your son Clark." she said getting an alarmed reaction from her son.

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to trouble you Clark." she added lightly. A even demeanor broke across his face a moment later.

"It's..something I'm getting used to." he answered.

"Why dont you come inside. There's some people I want you to meet." she said.

"You have _guests? Besides_ us?" her son asked looking back at Conner as she lead them in.

"Since Johnathon had his heart attack, I've had others to keep me company." she said as they walked through the house into the kitchen. Clark and Conner stopped short in the entryway to see a group of women and women close to her age sitting around the dinning room table.

A smile and chuckled played on the reporter's face as he looked back at them. Conner however wasnt as clued in and tried to figure out who they were.

"It's been a long time son." a man with gray hair stated.

"You know these people?" Conner asked.

"Dont they look familar?" he replied. The elderly group smiled back at Conner as he tried to place who they were.

"So this is your boy huh Big Blue?" the man asked. His eyes widened.

"Your...your the..." he said in shock.

"The surviving members of the JSA. Ted Grant, Ma Hunkle, Charles McNider and Jay Garrick. Better known as Wildcat, Red Tornado, Doctor Mid-Nite and the original Flash." Clark introduced as they each nodded and waved at Conner. The Boy of Steel raised an eyebrow hearing one of the names.

"Red Tornado? But I thought..." he started. Ma pressed her hands together and brought forth a tiny red cyclone in the palm of her hand as she smiled.

"Oh." he said.

Ted was a man in his sixties with a gray buzz cut that was turning white at the back and sideburns, and wore a black shirt that showed his strong physique and had a couple facial wrinkles. Jay was a man simular in age to him with dark brown hair that was likewise turning gray at the base with a few wrinkles and wore a green vest with a diamond pattern along with a lighter green dress shirt and dark slacks. Ma was an older woman with a few added pounds in a red blouse-like jacket with a white floral shirt with floral patterns underneath and tan capris. And had gray haired tied up in a bun and glasses. McNider was a bald old man with white hair and pale blue eyes and seemed significantly older than his peers, with a cane clasped in his hands as two more people entered the room.

"These are they're associates Libby Lawrence, Liberty Belle and Carter Hall the Society's Hawkman." Clark added.

"Your the first Hawkman?" Conner asked.

"I am." he stated.

Carter was a slightly middle aged man with blonde hair that was turning gray at the bottom and had a blonde mustache, goatee. While Libby had long gray hair that came down to her shoulders and wore a dark red sweater and dark dress pants.

"And you've been keeping her company all this time? Wait, how long ago did he have his heart attack?" Conner asked his father. And saw the dour look on his face.

"Six days ago." he replied.

"Six days? What happened?" Conner asked.

"John had a heart attack when Brainiac attacked the farm." Martha told him solumly.

"That's horrible. Where is he?" he asked.

"He's at Metropolis General." she told him.

"Can we see him?" he asked earnestly.

"He is doing some better. Oh, you want to see your grandfather dont you?" she smiled. His face went red for a moment, he wasnt sure why. But it was what he wanted...if he had a chance.

"Uh, sure. Is it all right if we do?" he asked Clark.

"I dont see why not." he said placing his hand next to his ear.

"Watchtower, this is Superman requesting a Zeta beam to Metropolis General. Stand by for coordinates." he said as the group was transported out a second later.

A moment later they arrived outside the hospital in an allyway. Clark lowered his hand as his family and the Justice Society members made thier way inside. Arriving at the check in counter they went up to the second floor where Clark's father Jonathon resided. After briefly talking it over they decided to let Clark and Martha go in first while Superboy remained in the waiting room with the Society.

"You could have gone in first if you wanted to." Jay told him. Conner shrugged as he looked at the floor.

"It's his dad, he should see him first. Anyway I was wondering if you could tell me what happened a few days ago." he replied.

"Well none of us were here to see it. But Martha tells us it wasnt pretty. As you know Brainiac is one of Superman's more persistant foes. Well this time he had managed to figure out Clark's identity and tracked him down to the farmhouse. He caught all of them offguard and began firing on them from his spaceship, you know the one that looks like a skull. Superman went into battle to save his parents and fought his laser beams from the outside. He also brought along another of his foes Metallo. The android with the Kryptonite heart. With all the blasts going on around them Johnathon had a heart attack on the front porch, Clark saw him go down and went ballastic, destroying his ship. When the starship crashed Brainiac and Metallo went after him. Metallo fought him while Brainiac looked on. Thinking he had the advantage, Metallo unleashed a full Kryptonite blast from his chest. But Superman was too enraged to be affected by the Kryptonite poisoning and rammed his fist through Metallo's chest shattering his Kryptonite heart before crushing Brainiac's skull in one fell swoop. In his aggitated state he let go and then rammed his fist through his jaw destroyed his computerized brain. And flew his father here not long afterward. We've been looking after Martha ever since." Jay told him.

Conner looked back at him stunned before returning his glance to the floor crestfallen.

"I had no idea." he muttered.

"The life of a hero isnt always easy, nor is it always the safest. And that goes double for loved ones. As long as we exist to fight evil, there will always be those that'll try to harm us. And unfortunatly our friends and loved ones are no exception. That's the way it always has been, and will always be." Jay replied. Superboy narrowed his eyes before looking back at him.

"So what was it like being a hero back then?" he asked. A smile graced Jay's features.

"It was something. I think if you were alive back then you would have liked it." he beamed.

"Hmm." a sideway smirk graced Conner's own. Clark and Martha came into the waiting room a moment later getting thier attention. Conner stood to face his father.

"Well?" he asked.

"He's doing all right." Clark said.

"You want to come back and meet him?" Martha asked. He nodded his grandmother held out her hand and followed her back to his room.

In room 210 an elderly man lay deathly still as monitors beeped in the background. The only signs of movement being the gentle raising and falling of his chest as he slept. Silently and gingerly his wife Martha entered the room once more with Superboy in tow. Standing in the doorway Conner peered over his grandmother's shoulder at his grandfather who lay perfectly still. There was something very offputing about the sight as he came into the room. This wasnt how he imagined meeting his grandfather, though truth be told he didnt know he had one till recently. A pain settled into the pit of his stomach as he entered the room thought still a little hesitant to actually be there. His grandmother looked back at him as she ushered him into the room around the foot of his bed bringing him up to his grandfather's left hand side next to the curtain. She gave her grandson one last look before waking her husband.

"John. Johnathon." she said softly. Her husband groaned and cinched his eyelids together as she called his name once again.

"Johnathon, wake up. There's someone else here to see you." she said.

The old man clinched his eyes once more before opening them and seeing his wife for the second time that night. A smile graced his wife's face as she looked back at him. A man with a head full of snow white hair and full of wrinkles looked questionly back at him.

"Martha? Well who else is here? Is Clark back?" he asked.

"No John, there's someone else who wants to meet you." she said stepping back. His eyes tracked over to a young man in a black shirt and saw the 'S' on his chest.

Martha put her hand on the boy's back as he nervously spoke.

"Uh, H-hello." he stuttered.

"Hello. So who are you then?" John asked. He averted his eyes brieftly before answering.

"I-I'm Superboy." he said.

"Superboy huh? So Clark finally has his own sidekick. I never thought he'd take one on." his grandfather replied.

"H-he didnt. At least, not willingly." Superboy corrected looking away.

"Oh? How so?" he asked.

"I'm a biological duplicate of Superman, he didnt know about my exsistance till my contemparies found me." he said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean?" Johnathon asked curiousier.

"I'm...Superman's clone. I was created in a lab without his knowledge. I was rescued by other heroes my own age Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad." he said looking back at him.

"Your a clone?" John asked.

"Yes sir." he muttered. The bedridden man looked up at his wife processing what he heard, a serene smile appeared on her face and he knew the answer.

"Well you know, we taught Clark that all life is precious. If your a part of him, then your part of this family." he said.

A shocked look came across his face as he looked back at Johnathon, who smiled at his grandson. His face brightened into a smile though did his best to restrain his emotions and nodded slightly at his granddad.

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	5. Heroes In Danger

_Author's Note: All right wow, sorry for the wait. Hope this was well worth it. _

**_Legacies_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Heroes in Danger_**

Later that evening they returned to the Kent farm with the Justice Society in tow as they Zeta beamed into the living room with Martha and Clark embracing leaving an opening where they had previously hugged John. A gentle smile broke across Superboy's face seeing his dad a new light.

"Well I best be getting home and checking on Joan. If you need anything just give me a hollar." Jay told them.

"That's fine Jay, tell her I say hi." Martha told him. The elderly Flash nodded and took off in an instant.

"Huh. And he's a retired speedster?" mused Superboy.

"Yeah the old boy can still pull it off when he wants to. Just because we're old doenst mean we're useless. Cuz I can still beat ya up." Wildcat said.

"Hmm. Is that a fact?" he asked good naturedly.

"Your darn right it is." he said poking him in the chest.

"Easy Ted. We dont need you showing off." Libby said touching his shoulders.

"Showing off? I still have seven good lives left in me and you know it!" the brawler said.

"What like cat's lives?" Conner asked.

"Yeah it's...forget it, that's a story for another time." he said waving his hand.

"Heh. What I would've give to see you in your prime." he mused.

"Would've? I've still in my prime boy!" Ted yelled.

"At 65 years old? I'm whelmed." Conner told him.

"Whelmed? What does that mean?" he asked confused.

"It's just something my friend says. He has this thing with prefixes." he said. Ted scoffed and shook his head.

"Agh. Kids and they're stupid lingo." he muttered. He had to admit it was a little fun getting under the old man's skin. Maybe this is why Robin and Kid Flash do it so much?

At Jay Garrick's house in nearby Keystone City, Ks. the elderly speedster finally made it in the door at his surburban household. It was already late and well past his wife's bedtime with a wall clock reading 11:35 as he snuck inside the kitchen with his shoes off. The light came on a second later, Jay closed his eyes knowing he'd been caught and thought to sweet talk his wife.

"I know honey I'm late. But I have a good reason this time..." he said turning to face her. When he opened his eyes he caught site of another person and his eyes widened in horror. A man several decades younger than Jay had his wife by the shoulder forced down in a chair while casually smoking a cigarette.

"Hello Jay. So glad you could make it." he said blowing a puff of smoke.

"You...what are you doing here? Release her." he said asserting himself.

"Now Jay is that any way to talk to an _old _friend?" he chuckled removing his hand from her shoulder.

"You and I are the farthest thing from friends Vandal Savage. How did you find me?" Jay demanded.

"You'd be amazed who you'll find on Spacebook nowadays." he said flicking his ashes in the sink.

" I just thought I'd throw you a welcome home party." he added before turning a chair backwards and sitting in it.

"What do you want?" he reiterated.

"Thought I'd check and see how the old boys and girls are doing. Not a lot of you left are there? But then again I never age. It's a shame really." he mused.

"Get to the point Savage." he said losing patience, sweat starting to break on his temple.

Back at the Kent household, the rest of the Justice Society members went thier seperate ways leaving the Kents in the home alone as it turned 10 pm.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day. Your welcome to stay the night if you want boys?" Martha offered. Conner's eyes beamed. He had never been allowed to stay anywhere but Mount Justice. Even though that was his home, it felt kind of nice being in a real house for once. Even if it was for the night.

"I should probably be getting back, but if you want to stay here you can." Clark told Conner.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Why dont you stay here? I could use some extra help around here with chores and such." Martha told her son.

"Chores?" Superboy asked unsure.

"Oh yeah, you learn to like them." Clark replied in a sardonic whisper.

"Milking cows, feeding the chickens and plowing the back 40. You'll have to get up early though if you want to help out." Martha told him.

"Um, sure I guess. What time?" he asked.

"Six o' clock." she said.

"In the morning?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It's your choice Superboy. Do you have another name?" she asked, he shook his head. She returned her gaze to Clark who couldnt offer up an explantion.

"We havent gotten to that yet." he feebly explained.

"I dont see why not. I'll pull out the beds. Clark you can still sleep in your old room if you like." she told him.

"I think I'll sleep out here." he replied. A minute later Martha pulled the fold-out bed from the couch and set the covers while setting a cot along side it.

"You guys can flip for it." she told them.

A few minutes later both Clark and Superboy lay in thier beds. The old man taking up the couch while the Boy of Steel took the cot. The two men stared up at the ceiling as the front room clock ticked in the darkness with it's pengelim swinging.

Back at Jay's house Vandal continued to hold his wife hostage.

"We've got big plans for you and your group." he smiled cryptically.

Across the state line at a retirement facility in Missouri the elderly Charles McNider was relaxing in his easy chair in the living room with the TV faintly glowing. The long retired Doctor Mid-Nite had drifted off to sleep till he heard the cocking of a gun and saw a shadowy female figure before him. The wide-eyed old man raised an eyebrow unsure what was happening but then realized what was happening. At the GBS Broadcasting building in Gotham City, CEO Alan Scott was working another late night in his office long after his employees had gone home that evening. An older man with blonde swept back hair and a few facial wrinkles, the president and CEO of Galaxy Broadcasting sat engrossed in his work. A figure snuck up behind Scott and smashed his head against the desk. Alan yelped as his forehead made contact with the wooden surface and promptly drug him out of the room. In another town someone snuck into Libby Lawrence's bedroom placing a cloth over her mouth waking her through quickly passed out. The figure then slung her over his shoulder and walked out wearing a black ski mask, goggles and black ops styled clothing.

Over in Midway City, Michigan Carter Hall was taking inventory hours after the museaum he worked at had closed. The blonde curerator was emersed in his work scratching numbers on his pad as he stood in one of the exhibits. A figure dressed in black hid behind a mastodon skeleton and raced to the other side, Carter looked over his shoulder and then returned to his work. The mysterious figure remained hidden in shadow and drew a sword. Carter remained buried in his work as he stood beside a case displaying his Hawkman suit of armor. The figure lunged at Carter revealing himself as a ninja, at the last moment Carter spun around punching him in the face. The man disappated into smokey darkness as his fist went through him and quickly reconstituted on the other side swinging his blade at Carter. The man blocked the weapon with his clipboard, as the ninja hacked at him several more times, with the blade engrained in the edge of the clipboard he twirled it around to disarm the ninja and went for another hit to the face. The ninja's head dispersed again before Carter kicked him in the chest causing him to get caught. As he struggled to maintain his balance he hobbled forward while holding off the assassin's blade. The ninja materialized his fist and hit Carter in the face knocking him back.

The ninja flashed his blade back and forth ready to make his kill. Thinking fast Carter hit an actuator at the base of the Hawkman case setting off the alarms as laser trip wires splayed across the floor. The ninja covered his ears at the sudden blare as Carter tackled his midsection and punched him out once he was on the ground. The ninja dispersed into a dark fog and reconstituted himself a short distance away from his opponet while Carter got to his feet.

"Shadow Thief, what brings you out tonight?" he asked.

The man before him didnt answer and merely cracked his neck in response wearing a simple black costume, with a ski mask, visor and face plate, with a gun and scabbard holstered to his chest.

"Silent as usual huh? Guess I'll just have to beat it out of you then." Carter added.

"Try as you might." he said through a voice changer and lunged at him again.

Carter grabbed a spear from a nearby display as the Shadow Thief launched himself in the air with a flying kick. The Thief disappated as he landed and materialized striking him in the chest, Carter plunged his spear at the Thief's chest who repeated his feat while remaining in close combat with Hall. Carter lunged his spear at him several times as his opponet phased in and out, finally plunging it through the cloud and set off an electric charge harming the Shadow Thief who became tangible again. The villain staggered backward and fell to the floor trying to drag himself away from Hall as he came towards him.

"Tell me why your here." he demanded.

"That was a Thanagarian weapon wasnt it? That's pretty good Hall." he groaned.

"Start talking before I electrify the whole floor." he warned pointing the tip downward.

"All right, all right! The Injustice Society is reforming and is capturing all your friends. But you didnt hear it from me. Now here's the part where you let me go right?" he asked getting ready to teleport. Carter narrowed his eyes at him.

"No." he responded and electrified the floor while he screamed as the museaum floor glowed white.

Standing over the unconcious form of the Shadow Thief, the elder Hawkman went for his comlink that was in his pocket.

_**Justice League Watchtower**_

_**Earth Orbit**_

It was midnight in the Watchtower as the lone attendant on monitor duty answered with the push of a button.

"This is Justice League frequency. What is the nature of your emergency?" Wonder Woman asked.

"This is Carter Hall of the Justice Society, I have reason to believe someone is hunting down my teammates." he told her. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow before replying.

"Do you require assistance?" she asked.

"No, I've already taken care of my end. My concern is with the other Justice Society members. I have captured one of the participants in this plot, Shadow Thief." he said looking down at the villain.

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes as she contemplated her next move and then pressed a second button.

"All League members report to the command center immediatly." she ordered over a loudspeaker before sounding the alarm.

Red lights flashed throughout the base rousing the various Justice Leaguers from their rest, including Hal Jordan who nearly fell out of bed. In a hallway Batman raced towards the command center and was followed soon after by the others as Martian Manhunter phased through the door of his room. The double doors of the command center slid open a moment later as Batman rushed into the room.

"What is it?" he asked as Wonder Woman turned and faced him.

"The Justice Society is under attack." she said as the others rushed in behind him.

"The Justice Society?" Flash asked.

"Carter Hall has already confirmed it. Should we bring him up?" she asked. The others then turned to Batman since Clark wasnt among them.

"Do it." he replied as she turned back to the council.

"Carter get ready for Zeta Beam transport to Watchtower. Stand by." she said typing in a few keystrokes and pulled a lever before looking over at the teleportation pad.

A few seconds later he appeared on the Watchtower with the Shadow Thief slumped over his shoulder.

"I didnt have time to change." he said stepping off the device.

"I'll transport your costume up if you want." Wonder Woman said stepping away from the controls.

"Later. Right now, I want answers." he said dumping the Thief on the ground.

"What'd you do to him?" she asked.

"I roughed him up a bit. You should have seen what he tried to do to me." Carter told her.

"You wont learn anything from him. He's lapsed into acoma." Batman said.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked stunning everything as Carter looked away.

"So how do you suppose we find them now?" Batman asked him as he stood up. Carter pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_Author's Note: To think earlier last week I considerd havin Conner do farm chores. I'm actually kind of glad with the way this one has turned out. I've had a bit of a writer's block lately and yeah not fun. So that explains why I havent updated in a while. If you have any suggesions or anything I wouldnt mind hearing them. let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
